This invention relates to video recording systems and, more particularly, to an improved apparatus and method for deleting commercials and other unwanted broadcast video when video taping a monochrome television program.
Video tape recorders have recently gained widespread commercial acceptance. Video tape recorders are conventionally provided with a "pause" control which is typically utilized by one viewing the program being recorded in order to delete commercials and other extraneous broadcast information, such as station breaks, etc. During a "pause", the tape does not advance, but the heads continue to scan over the tape, so that a degree of head wear and tape wear occur.
One of the desirable features of conventional video tape recording machines is that programs can be recorded while the video tape machine is unattended. For example, the machine may be started and then left unattended to record an entire movie while the owner sleeps. Typically, the machine will run to the end of the tape and then turn off automatically. In some video tape recording machines, a programming capability is provided whereby the machine automatically turns on and off at preselected times. In either case, an unattended machine will record an entire broadcast segment, without regard to the nature of the programming being recorded. A significant disadvantage of unattended recording is that the movie or other program is interrupted by station breaks and commercials. In addition to the disturbing nature of the interruptions, the station breaks and commercials can consume as much as twenty percent of programming time. This is quite wasteful of available tape time and could cause part of the desired programming to be missed, especially when attempting to record a long movie on a machine having a tape format of only two or three hours maximum.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method which provides partial solution of prior art problems by automatically deleting commercials and station breaks from a monochrome television program being recorded.